SBIR Funding will be used to create an Alcohol Free Housing Development Program (AFHDP) through and existing small consulting business. The overall purpose of the AFHDP is to work with alcohol recovery programs on a local level to increase the supply of long-term alcohol-free housing for homeless people recovering from alcohol and other drug problems. The AFHDP will consist of two elements: an Alcohol Free Housing Development Manual (AFH development Manual), a self-guided reference manual that can be used by recovery programs to generate alcohol-free housing (AFH) access; and an Alcohol Free Housing Training and Technical Assistance Program (AFH TTA Program) for use of the Manual to obtain and manage suitable alcohol-free housing. The AFHDP will be developed into a viable consulting service through agreements with three county alcohol program administrations in the San Francisco Bay Area. The AFH Development Manual and the AFH TTA Program will be field-tested and formally evaluated for applicability to San Francisco, Santa Clara and Alameda Counties. Phase I SBIR support (first six months) will establish field-test conditions and identify participating program and strategies; Phase II SBIR support (next twenty- four months) will work to realize the increased AFH access proposed in Phase I. Products of SBIR support are anticipated to be (1) AFH access plans for individual recovery programs in three counties; (2) three county-level strategies through which local alcohol recovery programs and county alcohol program administrations can work together to significantly expand AFH access; and (3) a marketable AFHDP Consulting Service that is generally applicable to alcohol recovery programs in all communities. At the close of SBIR funding, CLEW Associates will be able to provide all necessary educational and consulting services to local agencies and organizations interested in alcohol-free housing.